


had me in the palm of your hand

by fruits



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, lots of cute giggly boys tho, there's a lot of nudity in this oops, uhhh bj and hj really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruits/pseuds/fruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke turned around, just wanting to see who it was for a moment, but the second he took in the sight before him, he almost started choking.</p><p>It was a boy. Not just any boy, though.</p><p>It was the cute one from his history class, the same class he’d just been writing the paper for.</p><p>And he was naked. Like, completely.</p><p>or, the one where calum's in a frat and luke's really grateful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	had me in the palm of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i've never written fic before ever in my life for anything and i'm super nervous about posting this lmao BUT this is a bday present for my friend and i hope she really likes it!!!
> 
> title is from taylor swift's all you had to do was stay

The sudden, loud shout of a drunken student filtered in through Luke’s headphones, piercing his concentration. He fucking hated the weekends.

Especially holiday weekends. It just so happened that Halloween fell on a Friday this year, which made this particular weekend even worse than normal.

He could still hear the incessant giggling and loud conversation between some girl in his dorm hallway. He didn’t hear an accompanying voice, so he assumed she was on her phone. Unless she was talking to herself. That would explain some things.

He just wanted her to _stop_ , for God’s sake. It was midnight and he was working on a paper. He figured it would be completely silent for at least a few more hours when his peers came back from all the various parties. Maybe he was asking too much for college students to respect that there might be other kids trying to pass their classes.

Maybe working on a paper on a Friday night was a bad idea, too, but he didn’t care. It was the only assignment he had this weekend and he wanted to get it over and done with. Sleep was the only motivation he had at this point in the semester and the more time he had to do that on Saturday and Sunday, the better.

He was almost done anyway. Just about two hundred words left and it would all be over.

Another piercing laugh echoed from outside his door and Luke could have sworn that this girl was purposefully standing right there, being as annoying as she possibly could, just to piss him off.

He slammed his laptop screen down in frustration. He needed a break, some food, _something_ else right now. The rest of this paper could wait until he got back.

He gently took the computer off of his lap and placed it next to him, sliding off of his bed. He quickly slipped on some shoes, not even bothering to change out of his sweatpants and ratty t-shirt. He was just going to the vending machine at the end of the hall for a few minutes - no one other than the girl would even see him.

He grabbed his dorm key and a few dollar bills before stepping out into the hall.

He wasn’t wrong about the girl being directly in front of his door. She was sitting on the ground directly across from it, attentively listening to whoever was on the other end of her cellphone call in her “naughty nurse” costume. He shut his door loudly before he walked off, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he heard her scoff behind him.

“Rude,” she muttered to herself.

Luke hoped she was gone by the time he returned or else he’d have to gently ask her to find another place to loiter. He’d never seen her around before so something made him think that she probably didn’t belong here. Hopefully she realized that sooner rather than later.

He reached the end of the hallway that housed a small sitting area. There was a crappy tv hanging on the wall that barely worked and the couches were gross, so he never stayed in here for long. Plus, the door to the stairwell was on the opposite end of the room, so people were constantly coming and going - usually in a loud manner.

Luke would never come here if it wasn’t for the vending machines. The boy loved food and the janitorial staff was constantly restocking it. At this point, he hardly ever had to go to the store since everything he needed was right at the end of his hallway.

As he stood in front of the snack machine, trying to decide between cheesy crackers or those really great mini-chocolate chip cookies, he had momentarily forgotten about Halloween.

He was suddenly reminded when the loud burst of the door behind him opened, causing him to jump slightly in his spot. Luke momentarily wondered why people had to loudly open the stairwell door and he silently thanked whoever was in charge of room assignments that he was at the opposite end of the hallway.

He turned around, just wanting to see who it was for a moment, but the second he took in the sight before him, he almost started choking.

It was a boy. Not just any boy, though.

It was the cute one from his history class, the same class he’d just been writing the paper for.

And he was naked. Like, completely.

Luke’s eyes widened, his eyes inadvertently wandering over the lean figure and taut muscles that graced this boy’s body. His arms were flexed as he covered himself up, standing there completely unmoving as he stared back at Luke.

There were many times Luke had seen this boy around. They shared that one class together, but he also lived on his floor. They’d never spoken, though, which was partially due to Luke’s inability to form sentences around cute people but also because the guy always seemed to be in a hurry. Also, Luke mostly saw him in class - he was sure he’d only passed by him twice in their dorm hallway - and the dark-haired boy was always running out of it as soon as it was over.

But now they were standing across the room from each other, Luke’s mouth falling open due to the sudden nudity. The other boy appeared to be just as shocked by another presence in the room.

“Uh, I can definitely explain,” the boy said, looking directly into Luke’s eyes with a worried expression.

Luke was still speechless, though.

It was just that this boy was, like, really good looking. His dark hair ranged from straight to curly depending on the day, and Luke absolutely loved that. No matter what, he always wanted to run his fingers through it. And there was no question that he had a nice body before, but now Luke had a definite answer.

What got to Luke the most was that he had most definitely pictured this boy naked before. He never actually thought he’d have the chance to see it in person like this. Even if he wasn’t seeing _everything_ , he could still make inferences on the rest. To be perfectly honest, he would have even settled for shirtlessness.

But he’d gotten lucky enough to witness a little more than that and he could barely form sentences.

“You really don’t have to,” he finally replied, shaking his head a little. Out of politeness, he should have turned back around to the vending machine and went about his business, letting this guy go back to his room and put clothes on. But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he could physically turn away at this point.

The guy cracked a small smile, but still looked a little worried.

“Can I ask you a favor?” he questioned, shifting from one foot to the other in a nervous gesture.

Luke nodded, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“Can I, like, borrow some clothes? Or some boxers? Or anything you can give me? Because, well, my pants are gone and my key was in them...” his voice trailed off with the explanation. 

Luke stood there speechless again, but only for a second before he gained his composure. He felt like he needed someone to pinch him or something.

“Y-yeah. Sure,” he said, shoving his money back in his pocket before grabbing his key. “It’s the last door on the right. But, um, let me check something.”

Luke didn’t want the guy to embarrass himself any further by having to walk into his room in front of that girl. Luke could already tell that he’d been embarrassed enough by running into him, so he stepped back out into the hallway from the sitting area.

Thankfully, the hallway was empty. He turned back around and motioned with his hand for the boy to follow him.

Once he made it down the hallway, he quickly unlocked the door and held it open for the other boy. He attempted not to stare at the guy’s ass as he walked by but failed completely. Luke’s face reddened immediately, so he turned away, shutting the door behind him.

Luke headed straight for his underwear drawer, grabbing the first pair he saw. He didn’t want the guy standing there naked and probably feeling uncomfortable anymore, so he held out the boxers, not making eye contact as he did so.

“Here. I’ll grab you a shirt and some sweats,” he mumbled, searching through his other drawers quietly.

“Thanks. You basically saved my life,” the boy said behind him. It took everything in his power for Luke not to turn around and watch him put the underwear on.

After finding the shirt and pants, he held out the clothes again, continuing to look away.

“It’s okay. You can look now. I’m not modest,” he said, laughing softly a little after he finished speaking.

Luke nodded, finally casting a glance over to the boy.

“I’m Calum, by the way,” he stated, his smile wide on his face as he pulled the sweatpants on, his eyes crinkling as he did so.

“Luke. I’m Luke,” he replied, watching Calum toss the shirt off to the side, not bothering to put it on. Luke swallowed loudly after that.

As Luke continued to stand there, alternating between staring at Calum and the ground, he noticed the dark-haired boy looking around Luke’s room. His eyes stopped at the Green Day poster on Luke’s wall, and his smile grew wide again.

“Nice poster, Luke,” Calum said, turning his head back to face him.

Luke gave him a small smile, crossing his arms over his chest. He was feeling a little self-conscious about his room for a moment there - no one else had ever been in there other than his mom and dad. His mom had decorated as much as possible, which Luke hadn’t minded at the time. But now he was wondering if that was too obvious to Calum and that the other boy would think he was super dependant on his parents or something embarrassing like that.

“Thanks again for letting me borrow some clothes. I don’t even have my phone, so I’m gonna have to wait until my fraternity brothers decide to have mercy on me and give me my shit back,” Calum said, laughing a little again.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Luke. That definitely explained the nudity. He’d heard about fraternities doing things like this, but he’d never actually witnessed it until now. 

“They made the pledges strip down. I figured they’d take our clothes. I should have been smart enough to grab my phone and room key,” Calum sighed, running a hand through his slightly curly locks. Luke bit his lip as he watched on with envy - he wished that was his hand.

“I guess I should go back now. I won’t have a place to sleep tonight otherwise,” he finished, shrugging one of his shoulders up and down.

Luke felt like he should finally say something. He’d been silent the whole time and he was pretty positive he’d start to make Calum feel even more awkward if he didn’t.

“You can stay here,” he blurted out, not even thinking about the offer until the words were already out of his mouth.

He had been worried a moment ago about making Calum feel awkward, and now he was sure he’d done it anyway. Luke felt his stomach tense and tighten up immediately after his suggestion left his mouth - they didn’t even know each other until about five minutes ago and he was offering the guy a place to stay. Luke felt like a creep.

But Calum managed to surprise him. He smiled brightly again, the same one as before when his eyes crinkled. “Really? That would be awesome, bro. They’re all shit-faced drunk and I’m pretty sure I won’t get my clothes back until tomorrow when they wake up anyway.”

Luke felt himself smiling back, Calum’s grin completely infectious.

“It’s fine. I have extra blankets, so I’ll just sleep on the floor. You can take the bed,” he suggested, his hand gesturing to the bed behind him.

“No, no. I’ll take the floor. You’re doing me a favor,” Calum protested, his face showing that he was completely adamant about this.

Luke sighed, not wanting to argue with the cute boy who he was finally talking to after all this time. But he felt terrible, though. He didn’t want Calum to be uncomfortable and he knew the bed would be the best option.

He remained silent on the matter for now. He’d try to make his case again a little later.

“I’ve seen you around before, you know…” Calum said, mimicking Luke’s gesture and crossing his arms over his chest. Luke definitely noticed the return of the other boy’s arm muscles bulging slightly, his gaze shifting down to them unconsciously. The moment he realized what he was doing, he quickly fixed his stare back to Calum’s eyes.

“You have?” Luke asked, a little shocked by this admission. Sure, they shared a class and lived on the same floor, but he always felt like _he_ was the one noticing Calum, not the other way around.

“Of course. You’re kind of hard to miss,” Calum stated, smirking a little after he finished speaking. 

Luke let out a short, breathy laugh. “Oh, yeah. The height thing. It’s kind of obnoxious, I know.”

Calum’s smirk changed into a genuine smile, his head shaking slightly.

“No, I meant because you’re hot.”

Luke’s smile immediately left his face, shock overcoming his features. There was absolutely no way he’d heard that correctly. Calum definitely didn’t think he was hot. That could never actually happen.

And there was no way he could think that right now, especially. Luke was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt that belonged to his brother ages ago and his hair was flat from wearing a beanie all day. Plus, his room was a mess just like he was and then there was _Calum_ , who was standing there shirtless, looking like he stepped out of some advertisement for a soccer ball, or something. Luke definitely didn’t look that good without his shirt on.

The thought of Calum finding Luke even remotely attractive baffled him completely.

“You’re not very talkative, are you?” Calum teased, quirking an eyebrow up at him as he took a cautious step closer to Luke.

“I- uh. Wait. You think I’m hot?” Luke asked, hating himself for repeating Calum’s statement but desperately needing clarification or an explanation or for him to say he was joking or _something_.

Calum just stood there in silence for a moment, that stupid, but really cute smile still on his face.

“Yeah, I do. I would have said something before now, but I’ve been really busy with managing school and the fraternity. I just got lucky that it was you standing in the hallway back there,” Calum admitted, his smile fading slightly as an apprehensive look took it’s place.

Luke could tell Calum was being serious now, but truthfully, he was still so confused. 

“I’m sorry, I just. Ignore me, I just don’t know what to say, really,” Luke stuttered, bringing one of his hands to rub against the back of his neck.

“Does that make you feel awkward? Sorry, I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut sometimes,” Calum said, starting to look uncomfortable standing there in the middle of Luke’s room.

“No! No, that’s not it at all,” Luke blurted out, shaking his head vigorously as if to emphasize his point. “It makes me feel, well… it makes me feel nice, I guess.”

Luke wanted to smack himself. _Nice?_ That was the best he could come up with? It made him feel more than nice. He was confused as to why Calum liked _him_ , but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good.

“I think you’re hot, too,” Luke added on quickly, before Calum a chance to say something.

He felt his stomach clench again, but this time out of nervousness. He didn’t really know what this meant now. It was odd to hear those words come out of his mouth. He’d never admitted anything like that to someone else before and especially not to someone as attractive as Calum. Of course, it helped that Calum had said the same thing to him before this - it gave him the courage to say that he felt the same.

Luke somehow also managed to keep eye contact with Calum while he said it, too. Which was why he was able to see the other boy’s expression change immediately.

The smirk returned while Calum took another slight step toward Luke. Luke was sure he wasn’t supposed to notice, but he definitely did. He swallowed loudly again.

“I know,” Calum replied, running his tongue against his bottom lip.

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed. Had he really been that obvious about it?

“Sometimes I notice the way you look at me. Like, when you think I’m not watching,” Calum explained. He took another step closer, but this time, it was a lot more obvious.

 _Okay, that definitely doesn’t make me sound like a creep_ , Luke thought to himself.

Apparently, Luke had made some sort of worried expression because Calum quickly spoke again.

“Don’t worry. It makes me feel _nice_ , too,” he said, repeating Luke’s words with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to catch up with what exactly was going on here. But with Calum inching himself closer and closer and the fact that Calum just said he liked it when Luke watched him was beginning to be too much for him.

“Yeah? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it,” Luke admitted, a slightly sheepish look appearing on his face.

Calum didn’t say anything, just shook his head a little, that smirk still there. This time, he took two steps closer. The next step he would take would leave only inches between them.

This was the closest he’d ever been to Calum before and it was starting to make Luke a little dizzy. His breath was completely uneven, and he could feel his stomach tensing up with something else other than nervousness now.

Like, Calum is so _pretty_ , is the problem. And Luke doesn’t know where he wants to look more. His brown eyes were expressing more in that moment than their words. But Calum’s full lips and exposed chest and _everything_ else was just as captivating. Plus, the memory of what he looked like without clothes on flashed through his mind, causing his stomach to tighten yet again.

“M’gonna kiss you now, if that’s all right,” Calum stated, taking that last and final step, closing the distance between them.

All Luke could do was nod before he felt Calum’s lips press softly against his.

His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the other boy back. He’d never kissed a boy before. There had been some girls, but not many. He was glad that it was Calum, though, the first boy he’d ever taste like this.

Their chests bumped against each other, the warmth of Calum’s skin seeping through Luke’s shirt. One of Calum’s hands moved to the back of his neck, pressing him even closer, while the other held onto Luke’s waist.

As their kiss continued, it moved from soft to eager. Calum put a little more force into it, his fingers moving into the hair on the back of Luke’s neck. The other began to bunch up the fabric of his t-shirt, moving to run underneath it, finally making contact with the skin there.

Luke let out a small whimper against Calum’s mouth once the other boy’s tongue ran across his bottom lip.

That was all it took for Calum.

Just like that, Calum’s mouth moved hungrily against Luke’s as he pushed him back toward the bed in the corner. Their legs twisted and tripped over each other and once Luke felt the bed behind him, he fell backwards onto it, Calum following suit.

Calum pulled his mouth away then, lifting himself up by his hands on either side of Luke’s shoulders. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered, his eyes staring down at Luke intensely as he waited.

Luke obeyed. There was only a split second where he remembered his insecurity about being shirtless. But this was leading to something he’d been wanting to do for a while and if it’s what Calum wanted, then he’d do it and let it go.

Once the shirt was tossed off to the side, he watched Calum closely as the other boy’s dark eyes drifted down Luke’s torso. He bit his lip after he ran his tongue along his lip ring, a nervous gesture he couldn’t quite shake.

Calum smirked again as he looked back up into Luke’s eyes, Calum’s hips coming down to meet his.

Luke groaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Calum’s cock hard against him. He couldn’t actually believe this was real.

A moment later, he felt Calum’s warm mouth against the side of his neck. Luke felt his own hips rut up to meet Calum’s again, wanting to create some sort of friction for his own dick. He brought both of his hands to hold onto Calum’s hips, his fingers digging into the other boy’s sides, his teeth coming down to bite against his lip to hold back his noises.

“Don’t do that. I like it when you’re loud, wanna hear how good I make you feel,” Calum mumbled into Luke’s neck, his hand drifting down Luke’s stomach, his fingers pressing down gently against him there.

Luke let out a choked moan, desperate for Calum already, wanting the other boy’s hand down his pants, gripping his cock.

“Tell me what you want, Luke. Gotta say it out loud for me,” Calum said, his mouth moving up to whisper into Luke’s ear.

Luke finally opened his eyes, no longer able to squeeze them shut anymore.

“Can- can you touch me?” Luke asked, his voice sounding needy even to his own ears. He couldn’t believe how desperate he was.

Calum lifted himself up again so that he was looking directly down at Luke.

“Yeah, but how do you want me to touch you? With my hand?” Calum asked. To emphasize this point, he moved the hand that had been lying against Luke’s stomach to palm against Luke’s cock, causing him to let out another whimper.

Before Luke could nod an affirmative, Calum spoke again. “Or with my mouth?”

Again, before Luke had a chance to say anything at all, Calum shifted himself down to where his face hovered over Luke’s stomach. He tilted his face forward, his nose and lips skimming against the skin above the waistband of Luke’s sweatpants. He placed a soft kiss there before moving down again, blowing hot breath against the outline of Luke’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke breathed out, his face lifting up slightly so he could watch every move Calum made.

“Answer me,” Calum ordered, his eyes glancing up toward Luke’s.

“Your mouth. Want your mouth on me, _please_ ,” he begged, unable to form proper sentences anymore. All he could focus on was that any second now, Calum’s mouth was going to be wrapped around his dick and he still didn’t even know how it got this far.

“Good,” Calum said, giggling a little as he lifted himself up again, his hands moving to the waistband of Luke’s sweats, tugging them down his legs. “Been wanting my mouth on your cock for ages.”

Luke barely had time to react before his pants were completely off, his cock smacking up against his stomach, flushed and hard.

“Fuck,” Calum breathed out, licking his bottom lip as his eyes shifted from Luke’s dick back up to his face. He gave Luke a cocky smile, staring directly into Luke’s eyes, right before he lowered his mouth.

Calum immediately licked a line directly up the underside of Luke’s cock, bringing one hand to hold the base, giving it a small squeeze before pumping once. His mouth wrapped around the tip, his tongue giving small licks to the slit and then pressing down, adding more pressure. Luke groaned loudly, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides, needing something to grab onto.

Luke obviously had no idea how often Calum had done this before and, considering this was his first time doing something like this, it was hard to tell the other boy’s experience level. He didn’t even really care at this point - everything felt too good to concentrate on anything else. Calum easily opened his mouth wider, taking all of Luke in, his tip hitting the back of Calum’s throat. He watched as he did this once, twice, popping his mouth off before licking the tip again.

Luke kept letting out whimpers and moans, completely unable to keep himself quiet. Even if Calum didn’t like hearing him, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to shut up anyway.

His stomach tightened, clenching hard as he got closer and closer to release. It wouldn’t take much longer with the way that Calum was eagerly sucking on him, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head up and down like that. Luke was mesmerized watching this take place, his eyes starting to water from not blinking, not wanting to tear his eyes away even for a second.

He choked out another loud groan, bucking his hips up unconsciously. He gasped as he realized what he’d done, afraid that Calum might be upset with him.

Calum looked up at him, taking his mouth off of him for a moment so he could speak. 

“You gonna come for me, Lukey?” he asked, giving Luke a few pumps of his hand as he waited for an answer.

“Y-yeah. Really soon,” Luke replied, completely out of breath, his voice sounding wrecked already.

Calum grinned up at him, stopping his hand movements for a moment while he moved his head back down, giving Luke’s head a few kitten-licks. This time, Calum didn’t take his eyes off of Luke’s, which made Luke whimper again. He liked having Calum watch him like this, his eyes never leaving Luke’s, waiting to see what his face looked like as he came.

All it took was Calum taking Luke back into his mouth, his tip hitting the back of his throat one more time, before he came. He was sure he shouted Calum’s name, among other obscenities, as he bucked his hips forward again, riding out the waves of his climax. Calum put both of his hands on Luke’s hips, keeping him from moving anymore as he continued to keep his mouth around Luke’s cock. He bobbed his head up once more before finally moving his mouth away, his lips trailing small kisses along Luke’s inner thighs.

“Cal. Calum, please, come up here,” Luke whined, his hands finding the other boy’s shoulders, his fingers gripping tight as he tried to pull the other boy closer.

Calum happily obliged, a wide, slightly arrogant smile on his face as he hovered over Luke again, their faces only an inch or two away from each other’s. Luke couldn’t help but smile back as he wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck, bringing his forehead to rest against the other boy’s.

“You liked that, Lukey?” Calum asked, his voice completely teasing, already knowing the answer.

Luke giggled lightly and, instead of answering, moving forward to press his lips against Calum’s softly. They kissed like that, soft and sweet and gentle, for a few moments before Luke pulled away. Calum pouted, causing Luke to smile again. He liked knowing that he was just as eager for Luke as Luke was for Calum - it made him feel all warm inside, his stomach tingling with something he didn’t recognize.

“I think I’d like it even more if I got to see you, too,” Luke said, biting his lip nervously after he finished speaking. He knew his suggestion was bold, especially for him, but he really wanted to get Calum off, wanted to see what he could do for the other boy.

Calum smiled again, which was quickly becoming one of Luke’s favorite things. The other boy almost glowed every time he did, especially once his eyes crinkled in the corners.

“I think I’d like that, too,” Calum said, leaning down again to kiss Luke once before moving back. He pulled down his pants, the boxers coming down along with them. Luke watched on, both mesmerized and elated at seeing Calum naked again - this time, nothing in the way of Luke seeing all of him.

He continued watching as Calum pumped himself a few times, causing Luke to let out a small sigh. His fingers itched to move the other boy’s hand out of the way, to be able to do that himself. But he made no move to do so, waiting to see if Calum instructed him at all.

“Do you like watching me? Do you want me to get myself off?” Calum asked, continuing to move his hand up and down his cock, never taking his eyes off of Luke’s.

Luke whined, torn between wanting to do it himself and wanting to see what Calum looked like as he jerked himself off.

“I think I want to do it,” Luke mumbled, continuing to stare down at Calum’s hand. Since he wasn’t watching Calum’s face, he didn’t know what his reaction was, but he heard a small groan and the hand that Calum was using to pump himself stopped moving.

He brought both hands on either side of Luke’s shoulders again, propping himself up.

“Go ahead,” Calum sighed, his breathing already uneven, waiting for Luke to touch him.

Luke immediately reacted, wrapping his hand easily around Calum’s cock, giving it a few pumps up and down. He swept his thumb across the head, the pre-come already leaking, easily spreading around as Luke moved his hand up and down again. His thumb brushed the slit again, earning a loud grunt from Calum, his head falling forward into the crook of Luke’s neck.

Calum fucked his hips forward into Luke’s hand, matching the pace Luke was setting. He decided to go faster then, wanted to have Calum coming hard and fast and soon.

Calum continued to groan, his lips beginning to kiss and nip at the base of Luke’s neck. Calum easily left marks on his pale skin - Luke would be able to remember this moment for days just by looking at them.

“Next time, want your mouth on me,” Calum moaned, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin, his breath coming out ragged still. Luke felt himself smiling, trying not to get overly excited about the potential of _next time_. But he also thought, yes, next time he wanted his mouth on Calum, too.

“Or maybe I could- _fuck_ , just like that,” he blurted out as Luke wrists twisted at an angle that apparently Calum enjoyed. He made sure to do it again, his pace slowing down for a moment to keep Calum on his toes, teasing him. He also patiently waited for Calum to finish what he was saying, wanting to hear every thought he had about what was happening right now.

“Yeah? Maybe you could what?” Luke asked, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Calum’s shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

“Maybe I could properly fuck you?” he barely choked out, a whimper escaping his lips. Luke momentarily stalled his hand motions, getting caught up in thinking about Calum inside him.

“Fuck, Luke, _please_ don’t stop,” Calum whined, his hips bucking forward again, trying to create the right kind of friction he needed.

“Shit, sorry,” Luke mumbled, continuing to resume his fast pace from before, his hand pumping furiously now.

“God, _fuck_. M’gonna come,” Calum breathed out. Luke grinned to himself again, so completely happy and amazed that he did this. He was the one causing Calum to make those noises, the one who was about to make him come.

He didn’t stop his pace. This only made Calum’s sounds louder, more frequent. Luke was beginning to understand why Calum liked to hear Luke make those same noises. It was so unbelievably hot, especially knowing it was because of something Luke had been doing.

“ _Luke_ ,” Calum moaned, letting out a soft grunt as he came in between them. His come striped all over Luke’s stomach and hands, even getting on Calum’s own stomach a little. Luke didn’t even care about the mess, he was too immensely proud that this was his doing to give a shit.

Calum’s head fell forward against Luke’s shoulder now, his hips moving slower and slower as he rode out the waves. Luke pumped him slowly, too, before eventually stopping.

He felt Calum blow out a long breath of air before finally sitting up again, gaining back the strength in his muscles in order to pick himself up off of Luke. He tossed himself off to the side, laying on his back and facing the ceiling, mimicking Luke’s position. He finally looked over at Luke, who was already staring at him.

“That was so damn good. Please tell me we can do this again,” he said, his eyes turning soft as watched Luke’s expression.

Luke’s returning smile probably looked goofy and all-dimples, but that didn’t even matter. He was too euphoric to be self-conscious.

“Yes. I’d like that a lot,” Luke said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Calum smiled back, Luke’s favorite expression on the other boy. “And that thing I mentioned? Would you, maybe, want to try that?”

Luke paused for a moment, wanting desperately to immediately say yes. He felt like he should be a little honest, too, though.

“I would, yeah. I’ve never done anything like this, or that before. You’re the first guy, _person_ , I’ve ever been with…” his voice trailed off with his explanation. He just wanted to let Calum know that he barely had any idea what he was doing here. It wouldn’t be fair to not mention that at this point.

“Wait, you’re serious? You’ve never been with a boy? Or anyone at all?” Calum questioned, his expression completely shocked.

“Uh, yeah,” Luke answered, suddenly feeling self-conscious about it again.

Calum smiled at him, though, which relieved Luke slightly. But then he got up, hopping off the bed and looking around the room for something. His eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for, stepping off to the side to pick up Luke’s discarded shirt from before. Calum used it to wipe his stomach off, then walking back over to Luke again. He sat back down on the bed, leaning over to clean Luke off as well, being extremely gentle and sweet as he did so.

“If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t tell. That you haven’t been with other people, I mean,” Calum admitted, shrugging one of his shoulders up and down as he finished wiping Luke’s stomach off, tossing the shirt back down onto the ground. 

Luke didn’t even know what to say. Even after all of that, he still felt pretty inexperienced. It was pretty clear that Calum knew what the hell he was doing.

“But why me? Why do you want to do all of this with me?” Luke asked, looking directly into Calum’s eyes as he awaited a response.

Calum propped his head up on his elbow, turning onto his side to face Luke. He shrugged again before he spoke.

“Because you’re cute. And so hot. And, I don’t know, I guess I thought, like, you might like me or something,” Calum said. “Because I like you. Like I said before, I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while. Maybe we could talk more now.”

Luke tried to contain his smile, but failed completely. He wanted the exact same things. At least Calum had the courage to say it out loud, unlike him.

“I do like you. I do want to talk more. I want to do everything,” he said, biting his lip again.

Calum leaned over slightly, his face only an inch or two away from Luke’s.

“Good. Then we’ll have everything,” he whispered, right before he closed the distance, sealing the promise with a kiss.

Luke couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hoped you really liked it! if you want, you can follow me on tumblr @ noahshaw, also if you want to reblog it on tumblr or something you can do that [here](http://noahshaw.tumblr.com/post/101887981976)!


End file.
